


Hanahaki

by Emily_Lee98



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Angst, M/M, Short One Shot, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 22:03:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13350426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emily_Lee98/pseuds/Emily_Lee98
Summary: Noodle once told 2D about a disease that caused flowers to grow in one's lungs when their love is not returned.He always thought it was a myth, but...





	Hanahaki

Murdoc found himself falling in love, and the next thing he knew, he was coughing up pale pink petals.

He hid this from everyone, leaves his room only when he really needs to, and no one cares, because he’s Murdoc, no one really cares about his well being.

Except for 2D, 2D does, but how can he dare say that he loves Murdoc.

But there were no flowers, for only one in a thousand can have such a disease.

Noodle once told him about the Hanahaki myth, about one that coughed flowers when their love can not be returned. But he always thought it was only a romantic tragedy.

Until he saw Murdoc coughing up beautiful pastel flowers and fresh blood.

Murdoc shouted at 2D, telling him to get out, and to never look at him again. It was not the first time that he saw Murdoc cries, but it was the first time he saw Murdoc writhing in pain and agony.

2D knows Murdoc was in love, but one thing for sure that he was not in love with him.

Or else he wouldn’t have to bear so much pain.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short thing I wrote when I was suddenly inspired, hope you guys liked it.


End file.
